


[NYSM2衍生/Danylan]你永远不知道你能对你的boss做点什么

by Noneofaname



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneofaname/pseuds/Noneofaname
Summary: 恋爱中设定，一切为了开车。ooc属于我，他们属于彼此。





	[NYSM2衍生/Danylan]你永远不知道你能对你的boss做点什么

01

如果说有什么能比叽叽喳喳的小粉丝们更让人烦躁的话，那大概就是叽叽喳喳的Lula，——或者“自以为是”再也不听话的Henley，毕竟Daniel可是Daniel genius Atlas，不合他意的事情可以有很多。但眼下，最让他烦躁的还是闷闷热热潮湿多雨的春夏季。

Daniel穿着深蓝色的中高领薄卫衣和夹克，一只手拎着一把黑色的长柄伞，雨水还在顺着伞骨向下流淌，打湿他的裤脚与皮鞋。不在舞台上，雨水也不听他的指挥了。——更别提那愚蠢的秃顶天气预报员。

他拐进地下的通道，这个地方像是年前被废弃的地铁车道轨线，还没有被灰尘掩埋，但却早已无人问津，足够他们改装改装用作舞台下的“活动室”。Dylan总能找到这样的地方，Daniel想。在最开始与Dylan一起活动的一年里，他见识过好几次对方如大变活人一般变出据点和道具的能力。毕竟那是他们的boss、他们的leader，不是吗。——或许他该试试作房地产中介？肯定比傻兮兮的FBI要赚得多。

Daniel承认，遇到Dylan的事情时，他总是想得有点多。大部分都是瞎想想，大概，谁让这个家伙总是把自己弄得神秘兮兮的。总是安排好一切——这让他感觉被照顾，Daniel自认为自己足够照顾好一整个团队，——更不妙的是，他还觉得探员的安排实在是挑不出毛病。

轨道线昏暗无光，一点脚步声就足够在墙壁间一遍又一遍地回响。Daniel拎起另一只手上的便利店袋子看了看，透明的塑料袋上有冷气凝结的水珠。三瓶黑啤，他还可以分一罐给Dylan，毕竟Jack和Lula百分之百的可能回不来了，Merritt一眨眼就消失在了街角的酒吧和一群大胸应召女间……噢好吧，为什么这些家伙总是不听话呢——甚至不听Dylan的话了？一遇上战术分析做计划的内容就开小差，迟到早退还得他来打掩护。

或许，Daniel想，他承认这有些枯燥无聊了，而魔术师们总是喜欢盛大的舞台效果的。——可是Dylan的安排还是很精密很吸引人的啊。……或者说，Dylan这个人，他们的boss，还是很有吸引力的嘛。

这可不是带着“谁是谁的男朋友”这样“有色眼镜”的评价。

Daniel推开据点的门，意料之中地收获了骑士团boss“好吧我就知道只剩你一个人了”的表情，意料之中地回复了一个“看吧真的只剩我了，这就是你要给他们中途休息时间的下场”的Daniel式耸肩。

Dylan靠在桌子边缘，一只手拿着只FBI专用批发黑笔正在面前立起的地图板上写写画画，另一只手还夹着两三只标记用的荧光笔。酷似FBI内部分类文件夹的资料袋子摊在桌子一角，旁边是自主播放着屏幕保护图案的笔电，小光圈一遍又一遍地闪烁着，画出一朵朵雪片的弧线。

骑士团的boss早脱了夹克，穿着件轻薄而软的针织衫，上面甚至有漫威浩克的图案。他冲走近的Daniel笑了笑，柔软的卷发搭在额前，让人感觉他如在自己家中一般安适且柔软。

Daniel快步走过去，尽管他压抑着嘴角翘起的弧度，但脚步的轻快却实实在在地暴露了他有些愉悦的内心。袋子扔到茶几桌上，发出不大不小的动静。Daniel打开一罐冰啤酒递给Dylan，与他一起靠在桌边，尝试着在三秒内进入分析战略安排的状态。

当然没有成功。

“嗯……所以他们这次又想出了什么样的‘翘课理由’？” Dylan喝了一口酒，把酒杯搁到远离电脑和资料的一侧，在他们俩人中间。

“没有理由，他们竟然连想都懒得想了。”Daniel挑起眉，语速快了起来，一点都不掩饰他的不满。“Lula和Jack来了一个‘火热而甜蜜的高中生情侣’式的吻，然后他们就跑去便利店了。Merritt旁观了整个过程，觉得作为老男人受到了不止一点点打击，足够他跑去随便哪家酒吧寻找春天。……哦，你看看这都是些什么样的骑士们。”

Dylan看了一眼他的骑士，忍不住笑起来，说：“看来有人感到了不止一点点的不满啊。”

Daniel侧过脸，三十分钟前他还在和身旁人一起涂涂画画的地图板现在对他来说可没有什么吸引力。“当然，有的人得管管自己的骑士团，而不是像溺爱的家长一样宽纵那些熊孩子们。”他向下压着自己的嘴角，毕竟J Daniel Atlas可是控制大师，控制自己一点点面部表情可不是多难的事。

Dylan笑了两声，他一看就知道他的骑士可没有真的生气。“看来我还是有一个热爱战术并且忠诚的骑士啊，那这就不算失败了。”

Daniel喝了口酒，也不再假装生气了。他朝自己的boss挥了挥啤酒罐，嘴角勾起一个弧度。

 

02  
两个人肩并肩靠在一起喝着自己的酒，Daniel觉得自己一点都不烦躁了，温度刚刚好，身旁人的体温能顺着针织衫传到自己的手臂上，这就很不错。

他看着Dylan划出出入口和备选方案，时不时给一点自己觉得很不错的建议。毕竟他也是有过排方案的实战经验的人，在澳门——虽然有点失败，但是不否认他还蛮喜欢这种掌控众人路线的感觉。

“所以，我先前的方案你没有考虑。”Daniel看了看Dylan，这是他们“课间休息”前的争论点。他觉得自己的方案最有舞台效果，而Dylan觉得冒险而没必要。

“我……嗯，我之前向你解释过，Daniel。” Dylan不赞同地看了看他，又看了看先前Daniel写下的方案字迹，字体花哨得漂亮，就和Daniel纤长的手指一样。“这没有必要。”

“当然有，”Daniel坚持，“你这是太过拘谨。”

“我没有……哦，天眼不会喜欢这样的。” Dylan使出了杀手锏。就和他那些“等待，耐心点，天眼有它的计划”短信们一样，对Daniel总是有用的，先前。

Daniel小小地翻了个白眼，朝自己的boss撇了撇嘴。杀手锏也有它的时效，就像现在他得到的来自Dylan的短信可不止这一种冷冰冰的回复。“你就是害怕上舞台。”

“而你就是希望我上舞台。” Dylan无奈地看着Daniel，他放下黑笔，挠了挠头发。“说实话，在幕后没有什么不好的，我可以给你们、给你打掩护啊。”保证不会出现上次那样危险的、他永远、永远也不想再来一次的岔子。

Dylan想了想，决定迂回委婉地打消Daniel的意图。“说真的，多一个人上台，你表现的舞台又会少掉一些咯。……”他像是想到了什么，不自觉地向Daniel眨了眨眼：“上次你不是说Lula抢了你的台词……”

他眼睫毛太长了，Daniel在不耐烦与反对中分了个神，Dylan的眼睫毛真是太长了。——他真该停止那样看着我……！——哦我想亲他。

于是他就这么做了。

年轻人的行动力总是要强一些，特别是面对已经互通心意的另一半时。Daniel凑上前去亲吻了Dylan的眼睛，用余光满意地看着对方还没有反应过来的愣怔表情。

Daniel感觉到Dylan湿漉漉的眼睫毛在他的嘴唇下轻颤，同样轻颤的还有Dylan整个人。

“……你真该提前说一声。”骑士团的boss嘟哝着抱怨。然后他伸手环住Daniel的腰身，把轻笑的人拉下来接吻。

J Daniel Atlas是个技术高超的接吻者，毕竟他也是干过把小女孩亲的晕晕乎乎然后让她们心甘情愿被带上床的事情的。魔术师的舌尖总是很灵活，Daniel从Dylan微微张开的唇间探过去，极富技巧地引导着取悦着他的boss，口腔里热度惊人，Daniel舔舐过Dylan的齿列，勾着人的舌尖情色地追逐，粗粝又滑腻的触感，掠取着每分每毫的氧气。Daniel偷偷看了一眼Dylan，他的boss果然闭上了眼睛，睫毛颤抖得越来越厉害，眼角还带着点湿润。

这不是他们的第一个吻，人工呼吸暂且不算，先前避风头时在汽车旅馆深入交谈，酒精和月色容易让人冲动，最终以接吻时急切扯起T恤下摆的瞬间清醒草草结尾。之后两个人别扭了好几天，Dylan总在拉开距离，而Daniel恨透了被想要靠近的人刻意疏远。——当然，这又是另一个可以被骑士团八卦组（成员是八卦女王Lula和老侦探Merritt，Jack永远在情况外）津津乐道很多天的故事了。

当他终于放开Dylan时，两个人都有些气喘吁吁。Daniel把自己靠在Dylan的肩头，凑在一起交换着体温与笑声。Dylan在这方面总是显得有些青涩，甚至超过了被女朋友评价“嫩过头”的Jack。不知道为什么，这的确取悦了Daniel，而骑士团boss嘴唇的味道真的很不错。

Daniel平复着呼吸冲着Dylan笑，把人望进眼里。就和他这个人一样柔软，他的嘴唇。Daniel不由自主地想。

“哈……说真的，Daniel，下次你真的该和我说一声。” Dylan不自然地移了移眼神，踌躇了一下：“好了，现在我想我需要冷静一下……”

Daniel眨了眨眼，忽然无可抑制地勾起嘴唇，伸手就拉住了想要离开的boss的胳膊，颇有些不怀好意地开口道：“嘿，不要急着走嘛，Dylan，你要做什么去？”

“我……” Dylan有些支支吾吾，好像是在想着措辞，抬起眼撞进Daniel了然玩味的眼神，一瞬就放弃了找借口：“好吧，但这是你的错。……是的，就是你。”

Daniel笑了一声，凑上前去拉近两个人的距离，伸手环住骑士团boss的腰。“天眼也不会喜欢我们这样的，我猜。”他把气息喷吐在Dylan耳侧，一只腿挤进对方的腿间，毫不遮掩地感受着双方下身逐渐明显的变化。

“你得放轻松些。”Daniel笑着说。

“所以你现在要接管控制权了吗？” Dylan凑上去又和人接了个吻，在唇与唇黏黏糊糊间笑着用气声问道。

“是的，嗯……我想，天眼总该允许我在某件事上满足自己的控制欲。”Daniel拉着Dylan的手，让对方环住自己。他扯起自己boss的动漫针织衫，把灵活的手指伸进人衣服下面，顺着腰线抚摸过去。

 

03  
“……你确定要在这里？”还没有丧失理智的Dylan不确定地开口问道，他粗喘着，呼吸声黏腻而情色。这个充满了地图、荧光笔、资料夹和骑士们吃剩的零食的地方。

“没人会回来了。”Daniel肯定地回复道，他微喘着在Dylan的配合下扯掉对方的针织衫，又灵活地摸上男人的皮带扣。“哈，……魔术师的特长。”

“观众们……嗯……你的那些女粉丝们可不会希望看见你用变出玫瑰的手……变没某个男人的皮带扣。” Dylan笑了笑，帮助Daniel扯下夹克和卫衣。Daniel凑上来亲他的下颚与喉结，Dylan喘了一声，带着人踉踉跄跄地向沙发床走去。

很好，还有力气打趣自己。Daniel想，决定让人没办法再笑话自己。“现在，魔术师要拿他变出玫瑰的手……干点正事了。”

Daniel顺着Dylan的小腹揉捏进去，挑起内裤边沿，指尖带着技巧和力度握住男人最敏感的部位。他明显地感觉到自己的boss身体一颤，满意地舔了舔嘴唇。他的掌心温暖而潮湿，带着细细密密的汗与酒瓶外壁的水汽，温热柔软的掌心皮肤与Dylan炽热的下身相贴，上下摩擦揉捏着，修剪得整齐的指甲划过顶端，沾上一点不自觉分泌出的浊液，硬是逼着颤抖的骑士团boss呜咽出声。

“我说过的，boss……你得放轻松些……”Daniel觉得Dylan的每声低喘都似烫在了自己的神经上，手上动作愈来愈快，声音却不自觉地也随着心跳轻颤起来。Dylan带着自己的骑士坐到了沙发床上去，身体微微下陷，更加紧密贴合在一起。

“我也不想……哈啊……这真够丢人的……” Dylan尝试着控制自己的身体不要那么敏感，但是显然他并不是Daniel这样的控制大师，在如潮的情欲中控制自己不要那么快射出来已经消耗了他太多精力。

Dylan看着身前额头覆着细细密密汗珠的、与他赤裸相贴的人，这是他的魔术师，他完美的、骄傲的、在舞台上甚至任何时刻都闪亮发光的骑士。Daniel注意到他的视线，凑上来亲吻他，手上猛地加快了速度，指尖在敏感处施加更加刺激的快感。Dylan身体一颤，猛地深吸了一口气，房间里喘息声愈加细密，下一秒便在魔术师的手里释放了出来。

Dylan喘息着平复着呼吸，射精后瞬时的快感让他大脑一片空白，心跳飙升，瞬间过后则是巨大的空虚感。他扯下Daniel与他接吻，伸出手扯开年轻的魔术师的皮带，感受着对方仍然胀大充血的炽热欲望。  
“……哈啊……看来有的人也不像他说的那样好受。” Dylan声音还带着些喘，他的手微凉，贴在Daniel腰侧。年轻的魔术师一下子也微微僵住了，头脑发热高速运转，下一秒他有些懊恼地粗喘了一声，先前不安分的手贴住自己boss的手背，带着人的动作迅速地扒掉了自己的裤子。

“这是个意外……我还是很有经验的……”Daniel不自觉地眨着眼，眼睫毛快速地扑闪着，却仍然在嘴硬。他把Dylan摁在沙发床上，在人大腿上难耐地磨蹭着自己的下身，俯下身细细密密地与Dylan接吻。

“哈……现在你要送我玫瑰了吗……” Dylan把自己的手与Daniel的贴在一起，两个人分享着同样的热度，帮人拉掉了最后一层细滑的布料。 

“玫瑰好像没有……但我可以送你个别的什么东西……”Daniel笑着说，伸手在Dylan耳边抓了一把空气，指尖灵巧地翻转，凭空摸出一个花花绿绿的小袋子。

Dylan不自觉笑出了声，抓下对方在自己眼前晃悠的手，把保险套袋子捏在指尖。“真的吗？……哈啊……你是怎么……哦，Jack会气疯的……！”

“希望他发现在便利店买的保险套盒子被开过后还能有好‘性致’”。Daniel狡黠地勾起唇角语速飞快地说道，把下颚埋在Dylan的颈间，亲吻舔舐年长男人的耳垂，再顺着颈线向下至锁骨处，留下一串暧昧的湿润。

“天启四骑士的顶头上司，”Daniel用气声在Dylan耳侧说：“现在你身上可全是破绽。”

“……哈啊……是吗……” Dylan分开膝盖，方便Daniel动作：“为什么……你不看看你的夹克内袋呢……”

Daniel眼神带着点疑惑，微微眯起眼睛，一瞬间就决定继续听从他的boss的小提示。恋恋不舍地从人腿间离开一点，伸长手臂扯过散落一旁的夹克，指尖伸进去急不可耐地摸索着，然后摸出一小管润滑。

“哦这真是……”Daniel笑了一声，俯下身亲吻眼神带着笑意的男人的胸膛，“Dylan，你真的是……嗯……招人爱极了。”

04  
Daniel用沾着润滑的手指缓慢地打开Dylan的身体，感觉到身下的人有些难耐地僵着身子，“完美情人”Daniel便俯下身和人黏黏糊糊地接着吻，“放轻松……Dylan，这可比你上舞台要简单多了。”

Dylan微微眯着眼睛，不自觉溢出的生理盐水让他视线模糊，但眼中的Daniel却是那么清晰。他伸手环住年轻骑士的肩膀，在人的引导下尽量地伸开腿环住对方的腰胯。FBI那些训练课程中“总算有些用”的高强度体能训练让他的身材矫健而柔韧，线条流畅的肌肉覆在骨骼上，此时却紧绷着拉出好看的弧度。

Daniel喘了一声，把自己推了进去。

Dylan没能咬紧牙关，不自觉地泄出一声充满湿意的呻吟。他挣扎着睁开眼，看着身上的人的眼睛，他的骑士的眼神就如伦敦新年夜舞台上看向自己时那样闪亮生辉，又多了一些情迷意乱和不可控制。Dylan忽然感觉眼角的生理盐水划过一条潮湿的水迹，而那些闪过的冰冷漆黑河水中的记忆，也仿佛烫上了两人胸膛一样的温度。

他咬着嘴唇，尽力适应着从没尝试过的姿势和最私密的地方被入侵的感觉，手指拍了拍Daniel的肩膀：“没事……你来。”

Daniel深呼吸了一下，缓慢地开始动作。滚烫的热度从两人相合处传入最敏感处的脉搏，烫得血液都在激荡，心跳也不自觉地飙升。雄性动物的本能便是侵略和占有，而他们骑士团的boss、从来都是掌控一切的Dylan现在以一个柔软的姿势躺在自己身下、尽力迎合着他的侵占，这样的事实想想都足够让他呼吸一滞，更不要说真正感受到对方炽热而紧致的身体内部。

进出卡着最巧妙的力度与节奏，Daniel感觉到自己额上的汗珠滚落跌入Dylan的锁骨处，交换的唾液来不及吞咽顺着嘴角滑下，糟糕得难以直视。肉体相互摩擦的声音充斥着耳畔，淫靡的水声让Dylan甚至不敢睁开眼多看一眼他的骑士。

Daniel愉快地发现Dylan逐渐进入了状态，喘息声细而密，黏腻得好听，胸前的两粒充血而挺立着，而他的boss不自觉地挺起胸膛，渴望在与骑士的相互摩擦间寻找到快感。

Daniel很快地摸清了Dylan的敏感点，魔术师高超的学习能力总是有很多好处。他有种自信的预感，他对自己boss的身体的了解度今后会甚于任何人，甚至是Dylan自己。

Daniel退出一些来，满意地感受着Dylan身体对他的挽留，下一秒以一个极其精确的角度与力度把自己顶了进去，明显地感觉到擦过了Dylan的某个点，硬是逼得人身体轻微地颤抖起来，呻吟喘息声甚至断了片刻。

Dylan感觉到自己的欲望前端又逐渐挺立了起来，无人抚慰的空虚感让他不自觉伸出手去，却被Daniel以一个无可挣脱的力度摁住了。“这可不行……嗯……说好的绝对控制权？”Daniel冲他笑，下身同时又顶着擦过那个精确的敏感点，Dylan发出一声颤抖的呻吟，侧过头摩擦着沙发单，呼吸声粗重而脆弱。

Daniel压着那个点大力顶弄着，炽热的血液像是流回了大脑，冲刷着神经，让人头脑发热心跳加速。Dylan仰面躺倒、浑身是暧昧的痕迹的样子印在他视网膜上，像是那天被他压在门板上推出险境的感觉一样让他肾上腺素飙升，也如那先前Dylan离开时不住道歉和受伤的眼神一样硌得他生疼。他忍不住又凑上去轻吻对方的眼睛，身下的动作却没有慢下来半分。

进入然后退出，然后再进入，Daniel尽力取悦着自己的boss，快感如潮水袭来，硬生生让Dylan的下身再度完全挺立起来，前端渗出液体，在冷清又暧昧的空气里轻微颤抖。他加快了速度和力度，对着一个点反复的研磨。

最后一次他狠狠地顶了进去达到了高潮，而几乎同时Dylan也蜷缩起身体射在了Daniel的小腹和腿上，白浊的液体蹭在两人交合的地方，沙发床糟糕得一塌糊涂。

 

骑士团的boss和王牌魔术师懒懒散散地躺在一起，Dylan平复着胸膛起伏的程度，轻轻地喘息着，Daniel凑过去和人并肩躺着，侧过头追着对方不自然飘忽的视线。

“所以……你的控制权使用完了？” Dylan被他的骑士逼得不得不与人对视，想了想开口道：“也就是说方案还是得听我的？”

“……你一点都不可爱，boss。”年轻的魔术师干巴巴地说，“你应该有些别的感想。——哦拜托不要告诉我你刚刚一直都在想这些该死的方案们……！”

“什么……当然不——”Dylan睁大了眼睛，撞进Daniel的视线，然后两个人又笑在了一起。

“……这真够傻的，我说。除了一场火辣的性爱，我们就跟Jack那些高中生恋情一样傻。”Daniel翻了个身侧躺在Dylan身旁，一只手搭在年长探员的腰侧，也不顾及两个人同样汗津津的赤裸的身体。

“现在你又在嘲笑我的骑士们了。”骑士团的boss无奈地笑了笑，额前浸湿的卷发扎进眼里让他感觉到皮肤发痒，心尖上也是。而他的骑士赤裸的小麦色胸膛正大咧咧地在他眼前起伏着。“……我总是很关心我的骑士们（my horsemen），你知道的。”

Dylan 瞅过来的湿漉漉的眼神让Daniel心神一晃，他暗骂了一声，偏偏自己的boss还没有一点关于此的意识。——我说过，他真的该停止那样看着我了。

“不不不，不该是你的骑士们（your horsemen），”Daniel一边眨着眼语速飞快地说，一边抚上人的颈后，然后他把年长的男人拉近些，交换了一个“高中生恋爱式”的那样甜蜜的吻。

“是你的骑士（your horseman）。”

 

年长的前探员闭上眼加深了这个吻，笑意蕴在他的眼神里，透过视线的热度传到年轻的魔术师眼中。

“是，是我的骑士（my horseman）。”

而满地散落的衣物、皱巴巴黏黏糊糊的床单、逐渐温热起来的冰啤酒罐，以及那些无人问津的散乱不堪的地图和资料，它们都可以多等一会儿。

End

彩蛋：

Merritt踏着轻快的步子（Daniel：“浮夸的舞步。”）走进集合点兼“战术课堂”的內间，嘴里哼着不知道是什么年代的舞厅调子。已经是夜晚了，他敢肯定，Jack和Lula还没有回来，而Daniel和Dylan肯定在调情中安排好了一切计划。——自己肯定不算晚，还能和这两人一起谴责一下见色忘正事而晚归的高中生情侣。

Merritt咧嘴笑了一下，推开门，向仍在地图板前争执涂画的两个人打了声招呼，意料之中地没有收到他们boss的怪罪，意料之外地没有收到Daniel刻薄又尖锐的询问。

事实上，他们俩只是向他点了点头，然后继续“在调情中”工作。

哦，这可不寻常。老侦探Merritt皱了皱鼻子，一只手抚摸着帽檐，径直坐在了沙发床上的专属位置。哦，今天的沙发床怎么没有铺沙发单？坐起来可真不舒服。……说起来他们俩怎么还没有搞定计划？又是一个不寻常。……他们那么看着我干什么……？

下一秒，头脑终于在酒吧的酒精饮料和大波应召女的浓妆艳抹中勉强上线的大侦探Merritt突然僵直了身子，然后在Dylan抱歉的眼神中跳了起来。

真的end


End file.
